2020 Murdo tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|date = May 7, 2020|winds = 290 mph (470 km/h) (Recorded)|injuries = 79|fatalities = 47|image location = SD EF5 drawing-1.png|image caption = The tornado as it struck the town of Murdo|damage = $29.5 Million|times = 4:38 p.m. CDT - 5:22 p.m. CDT|touchdown = 4:38 p.m. CDT|areas = Jones County, South Dakota|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2020}} On the afternoon of May 7. 2020, a large, extremely violent EF5 multi-vortex wedge tornado destroyed the entire town of Murdo, South Dakota, killing 47 people and injuring 79 others. It was part of a larger early-May weather system and reached a maximum width of 1.5 miles (00 km). The tornado touched down south of Okaton in Jones County at 5:38 p.m. CDT (00:00 UTC), and moved east over rural areas. After damaging a few structures, the tornado rapidly intensified and grew in strength as it moved northeast and struck Murdo. The tornado reached its peak width and intensity as it moved over the town. All structures within the town limits were damaged or destroyed. A farmstead was completely swept away northeast of Murdo. The tornado continued over open country-side for several miles before dissipating. The tornado remained on the ground for 44 minutes over a 25.92 mile path. The damage from this particular tornado was described as "some of the most violent and extreme tornado damage ever surveyed" by damage surveyors and meteorologists. Many homes and businesses in Murdo were completely swept away and some foundations were dislodged or heavily scoured. Excessive wind rowing of debris occurred for several miles, cars were thrown great distances or vanished, and extreme ground scouring also occurred. Meteorological Synopsis Storm Track and Development The thunderstorm that would eventually produce the tornado developed over an hour after a tornado watch was issued for the area across Ogala County at 3:40 p.m. CDT (00:00 UTC). The storm began to rapidly intensify and a severe thunderstorm warning was issued by the National Weather Service Forecast Office in Rapid City for Olgala, Pennington, and Jackson counties at 3:55 p.m. (00:00 UTC). At 4:03 p.m. CDT (00:00 UTC), a funnel clouds were spotted by storm spotters and radar imagery indicated that rotation was strengthening within the storm. At 4:04 p.m., a tornado warning was issued for Jackson, Mellette, and Jones counties. At 4:38 p.m. CDT (00:00 UTC), the tornado touched down in southeastern Jones County almost two miles south of Okaton and began moving east-northeast. The tornado quickly intensified and briefly grew to 1/2 kilometer wide shortly after touching down, where it preceded to strike a farm at EF3 strength. Several buildings were damaged or destroyed and multiple pieces of farming equipment were badly damaged. The tornado continued eastward over farmland for several miles and then moved southeast. Storm chasers and eyewitness reported multiple sub-vortices around the parent circulation. The tornado proceeded to grow in strength and intensity as it stalled over a lake, a grain silo and an old abandoned house had completely vanished whilst vegetation scouring became more extreme. The tornado then began to turn northeast and accelerated in forward-speed to over 60 mph, moving straight towards the town of Murdo. A pair of grain silos had vanished and ground scouring as deep as 2 feet were produced from sub-voritces. As the tornado approached town, a farmstead was damaged by the outer edges of the tornado with a barn being leveled and a herd of cattle being killed. A small pond was swept clean of water and two trees were uprooted. More farm equipment was destroyed as the tornado preceded to cross I-95 and move into the Murdo area from the southeast. A small solar farm and a rest stop were destroyed by the main vortex at EF3 strength while a sub-vortex destroyed multiple homes on Mustang Drive, one of which was swept away at EF5 strength. Two motels were heavily damaged at high-end EF3 strength as the tornado crossed 5th Street. To the southwest, a brief but large anticyclonic sub-vortex destroyed homes along 6th Street at low-end EF4 strength. Homes and businesses that were not struck by the main vortex or a sub-vortex suffered damage by EF1-EF2 winds due to the large wind field of tornadic winds. RV's at an RV park were rolled over and heavily damaged despite avoiding any of the sub-vortices or the main funnel. Another brief sub-vortice damaged warehouses and a local swimming pool at EF3 strength. The tornado intensified as the main funnel crossed Main Street at EF4 strength and two sub-vortices caused EF3 and EF5 damage on the east side of town, destroying multiple homes. An additional sub-vortice caused EF2 damage. Impact Casualties Aftermath Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes